


Savory Snack

by nfunkiez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Twd - Fandom
Genre: Digestion, Don't Like Don't Read, Eating, Fatal Vore, G/T, I dont. know what to say, LOLLLL, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, dont like vore? dont click on this lol its vore., im fucked up and gross, regan - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfunkiez/pseuds/nfunkiez
Summary: Rick has been a prisoner for Negan for quite some time 😑things get fucked up and VORNY!!
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Negan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Savory Snack

The sanctuary was incredibly busy that day, workers fixing up weapons, cooks making food, and the gals fixing themselves up for the annual night at the pussy bar. But even among all the chaos, Negan found quietness and comfort in his office. Oh the office, where him and his most trusted saviors would talk graciously about plans. Now it was just him and a screaming piece of candy. Rick had been stuck in the sanctuary for a few days, shot by Eugene's own shrink ray, damn Eugene. He's been stuck in Negan's own private quarters, using a damn tissue as a blanket. Now Negan has brought him to the meeting room and he was held by the collar of his jacket. They both looked out the grimy window, watching the occasional savior walk by.

They were both silent, although you can practically see the steam radiate off of Rick with all his anger. He's still gonna kill this bastard, just because he's now the size of a finger won't change shit.

"Ah Ricky, it's a beautiful day, even more beautiful since you are here!" Negan said.

'Yeah right' Rick thought to himself, wishing he was back home with Carl and Judith.

"Hm? Got nothing to say?? Is it because you're so small I can't hear you or are you just so stunned by the awesomeness of this?"

Negan said, teasing Rick. Rick knew that Negan could hear him, he just wanted to show that he was in control and so so much bigger than him.

Rick huffed and crossed his arms, he wouldn't even bother answering. But soon Negan wasn't dangling him but holding and squeezing him tight in his grap. Not tight enough to suffocate but tight enough to gasp out of shock and squirm in manly palms.

Negan leaned in real close and grinned, eyes shining with murderous intent. "Rick….speak when you're spoken too…"

"Hm. Fine! It's because…" he sighed, "I'm small.."

"Atta boy! Now that wasn't hard!!" Negan encouraged.

A few moments went by of intense staring and then an indefinite stomach growl pierced both sets of ears.

Rick thought nothing of it, maybe finally Negan would put him down and get a sandwich or something. Anything to leave him the fuck alone.

But then he looked up and saw those eyes, those wolf like hungry eyes.

Negan licked his lips, as slowww as possible, making sure Rick watched and grinning as his pearly canines glistened through.

Rick started to sweat, oh no this couldn't be happening. No no shit shit this couldn't be real. He tried to wriggle himself free but to no avail, he was utterly trapped in Negan's grasp.

Negan chuckled evilly, thinking about how delicious Rick would be. Hmm how tasty and filling the leader of a misfit group would be.

"Negan...Negan!! No no no no!! Stop! let me go!!" He pleaded, wishing he could just uppercut the shit out of this man.

With a slick hand motion, Rick's face was now pressed against Negan's stomach, forced to hear the needy grumbles calling his name.

"Well shit...ya hear that Ricky? My stomach has a front row seat for ya!!"

Rick wanted to cry at this point, the growls overpowering his ears and the fear of being eaten alive, ESPECIALLY by his most hated enemy.

"So anyway, enough of this Fear Factor shit, let's get back to it"

"NO-!" Screamed Rick before he was silenced and dropped into Negan's gaping maw. It was hot and sticky, he hated it so much. He tried with all his power to climb up Negan's tongue, despite it moving around, tasting him, savouring him.

Negan smirked, feeling bad that Rick thought he actually had a chance. To pity him, he opened his mouth a tiny bit, just enough for Rick to slip an arm through and reach out for freedom.

But in a flash, Negan faced the ceiling and flicked back his tongue, swallowing him. Slurrrrrp and just like that, he was traveling down his enemies throat.

Negan traced the lump slowly traveling down his throat with his gloved finger, eagerly sighing and he was always the way down.

Negan hummed and felt his stomach, rubbing it softly as it burbled loudly.

"Hmm" Negan said as he licked his lips, trying to taste rick for a finaly time. "You tasted...good...Damn rick i was not suspecting that."

Rick was freaking the fuck out. He was encased in red gooey walls, thrashing around as if he was in a rave.

All that thrashing, pounding on stomach walls, and moving really took a toll in Negan's poor tummy. A loud belch rose from his throat, sickly sounding and definitely hot. He stifled it with one fist as the other hand held his sensitive stomach. And then a proud sigh, practically saying 'oh yeah I just did that'.

"Heh...well excuse me Rick. You were absolutely delicious. I won't lie, I thought you wouldn't go down."

Murmured screams rang through Negan's belly, only for him to ignore it with a smirk.

He sat down in his signature seat at the table, kicking his feet back and lifting up his shirt a little, about just enough to see all the action going on.

Negan's stomach was moving and jostling around, everytime with a disgustingly satisfying groan.

He closed his eyes, right hand rubbing small circles around where Rick was pounding. Sometimes poking him hard enough to feel Rick stumble back or shaking his stomach to get even more juices flowing for it to get even noisier.

Negan sighed, so full and content, a delicious snack well earned. But then he felt more rising air, so uncomfortable and needing for it to escape.

He burped another time, pounding his chest and not even caring enough to say 'excuse me'. He blew the hot air out, pleased it even smelled like Rick. How devilishly disgusting.

Rick was starting to get tired, eventually just settling down and accepting his fate: a defenseless little tasty snack.

Negan let out a few more belches, contently rubbing his belly since it was tight and full. After some time the grumbling stopped, all movement stopped. Negan opened his eyes and looked down, a distended figure no longer there. Ah, the stomach acid must've digested him. He felt kinda sad, knowing that the man he loved and hated most is now fully digested in him.

Well, Rick was the tastiest thing that Negan has ever eaten, definitely the most savory meal he's had. Now, Negan could go for a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed! I have been busy with school and personal life so I haven't been writing as much but I'll be glad to take a request! It doesn't have to be vore related either! X) I'll write about anything you want (although the deep dark fetishy cringe content is what I specialty in).


End file.
